starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Octa Ramis
'''Octa Ramis' was a female Human Jedi, originally from the planet Chandrila. Found to be Force-sensitive, Ramis joined the Jedi Order that had been established by Luke Skywalker. Trained to knighthood by Kam and Tionne Solusar, Ramis fought in the Yuuzhan Vong War, a galaxy-spanning conflict between the major galactic powers and the invading extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong. Early in the war, Ramis lost two of her closest companions; her former lover Micah Reglia, and the Twi'lek Jedi Daeshara'cor. Supportive of Jedi Master Kyp Durron's stance that the Jedi should take a proactive role in the conflict, Ramis was on the front lines of the war, serving at several major battles that included the battle of Mon Calamari and both battles of Coruscant. Following the war, Ramis was elevated to the rank of Jedi Master. She served the Order with diligence throughout the Dark Nest Crisis, which saw the insectoid Killik colonies wage war against the Chiss Ascendancy and, later, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. She participated in the rescue of Master Skywalker and his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, from a Killik nest on the moon Kr in the Gyuel system alongside several other Jedi Masters during the conflict. At some point, she was appointed to a position on the Jedi Masters' Council. In ????, Ramis took on Seha Dorvald as an apprentice. During this time, Ramis played a part in the capture of Valin Horn, son of Jedi Master Corran Horn, who was suffering from a mental breakdown. During the following political crisis, which pitted the Jedi against Galactic Alliance Chief of State Natasha Daala, Ramis continued to serve the Order with quiet determination. She, along with Durron, Dorvald, and a group of Jedi, later participated in the Jedi overthrow of Natasha Daala in ????, temporarily placing the Jedi in charge of the Alliance government. Biography Early life Octa Ramis was a female Human born on the planet Chandrila in the Core Worlds, on April 18, 5 BBY, but spent the majority of her life on high-gravity worlds where she built up her physical strength. Identified as a Force-sensitive individual, Ramis attended Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, where she was initially instructed by the Jedi Masters Kam and Tionne Solusar before being apprenticed to Kam Solusar on a one-to-one basis. At the academy, Ramis became romantically involved with another student, Micah Reglia. Sometime prior to ????, Ramis graduated and attained the rank of Jedi Knight. Although a few within the Order—including Tionne Solusar—believed that Ramis and Reglia had ended their relationship after graduating, the pair were able to meet up again several times. Ramis also worked together with the Twi'lek Jedi Daeshara'cor for several missions, and the two became close friends. The Yuuzhan Vong War The defense of Ithor Personality and traits '' *Star Wars: Conquest'' *''Star Wars: Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Remnant'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' }} Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of Chandrila Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Force-sensitives Category:Galactic Alliance individuals Category:Kyp's Dozen personnel Category:Pilots Category:New Republic individuals Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant